Pale Horse
New Enemies *Hydra (cinematic character) New Bosses *General RAAM Situation The Player will start out this level with whatever weapon he had on the previous level, and will be inside of a train car. The Player will soon have to face one of the leaders of the Locust Forces, General RAAM. Transcript (Playthrough) Dom and Marcus stock up on ammo and opens the door. Marcus Fenix: '"Let’s do this." (Cutscene) ''Dom and Marcus run for cover as the Kryll fly upon the skies. '''Lt. Stroud (COM): "Marcus! You’ve got to drop that data right now!" Marcus Fenix: '"You still have it?" '''Dominic Santiago: '"Hell, yeah I do. Right here." Out of the shadows, General RAAM and his Kryll come out of cover. '''General RAAM: "Serve the Queen." Camera pans to a Raven flying in. Augustus Cole: '''"Whoo! Engage!" '''General RAAM: "Die…" (Playthrough) Marcus Fenix: '"Reavers!" (Cutscene) ''General RAAM suffers his dramatic death. Dom jumps on the Raven. '''Col. Hoffman: "Let’s do this!" Marcus Fenix: '"Here we go." '''Damon Baird (COM): '"Hey! On our way!" Marcus sees the bridge ending. He struggles to put the data in and jumps towards the Raven. 'Marcus Fenix: '"Dom! Let’s go, let’s go!" 'Dominic Santiago: '"Marcus! Hold still! Damn it! This is it, Marcus! The Lighmass Bomb goes off, killing thousands upon millions of Locust and the Outer Hollow. Colonel Hoffman decides to pick up Marcus, proving he has forgave him. The Raven begins to fly over the burning Locust stronghold. 'Dominic Santiago: '"So, what are we doing tomorrow?" '''Col. Hoffman (Voiceover): "Earlier today, your Gears successfully deployed the Lightmass bomb. We have destroyed the enemy stronghold. This war has exacted a heavy price from all of us. It has torn our world apart. But you have my word that we will rise again." The King Raven becomes out of sight. Queen Myrrah (Voiceover): "They do not understand. They do not know why we wage this war. Why we cannot stop. Will not stop. Why we will fight and fight and fight… (view goes to a Theron Guard with a large cape/Locust Queen riding a Hydra) until we win… or we die and we are not dead yet. (the Hydra rises up and eats the screen)." Game ends. Credits roll. Walkthrough NOTE: For more detailed walkthrough, see the General RAAM article. A dish best served cold. You will start this level inside a train car, and immediately you will see two doors in the front end of the train, Don't Go Through Them Yet, because you are not ready. You should be advised that General RAAM is on the other side of the doors. Stocking up on Ammo You should go around the cart and pick up ammo and find the weapon that you wish to use. I recommend using the Torque Bow,and Longshot Sniper Rifle, but, you can also use a different combinations, by using the Mark 2 Lancer Assault Rifle interchangeably with the Torque Bow, you do not need the Longshot. After you have chosen the weapon you want, notice the respawning ammo caches. Why not be even more prepared with some extra-powerful rounds? For any non-explosive weapon, fire off the entire clip and get a perfect Active Reload. Re-stock afterwards, then you may walk through the doors. Defeating General RAAM gets to close for comfort, you'll have to jet.]] Roadie Run all the way up to the last box-like structure on the right side of the cart you are on. Take cover on the side facing where you came from. From that angle, neither RAAM nor the Kryll can touch you. Use your Torque Bow and Bolo Grenades to scatter his Kryll, then unleash a hail of rounds from your Lancer, whether you use Active or Perfect Reload, as he will not be able to go around the block, because you will be in front of him and too close to either side to move. Keep repeating these steps until RAAM dies, and you will have beaten back the most notorious General in the Locust Horde. Don't try to use the Troika seen in the cutscene, as RAAM will send Kryll at you and you will die. In fact, Dom always dies in this mission, W.I.A. by the Kryll. However, if you are in multiplayer, one person can divert the Kryll while the other can mount the machine gun, and you can quickly wipe out RAAM. End Cutscene As soon as RAAM has been killed, you will first see him die a dramatic death with blood flying out of his upper body and falling to the ground. As he lays dead, Dom quickly jumps onto the Raven that the rest of the squad was on while Marcus preps the Lightmass Bomb with the tunneling data. He then notices that the bridge is about to end, with the camera scrolling forward and showing the broken part of the bridge. As the Tyro Pillar closes in on the edge, Marcus will jump at the last second onto the Raven just before the train falls into the Imulsion below. Hanging by one hand held by Dom, Colonel Hoffman steps forward and holds out a hand as well, clearly forgiving Marcus for his previous crimes and charges. The two then pull Marcus into the Raven and out of danger. The rest of the cutscene shows the Lightmass Bomb being deployed and detonating from the Tyro Pillar into the heart of The Hollow. Colonel Hoffman delivers a victory speech as various camera angles show the destruction of the Locust's stronghold. These angles showed several Locust including Drones, Grenadiers, and Corpsers dying hundreds at a time. However, the Locust Queen's voice is heard shortly after Hoffman's speech, claiming the Locust Horde will continue to fight despite their massive losses. Behind the Scenes *This chapter was named Number 1 on Gears of War's "Top 5 Battles"http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cGSZ3i5CH1o&feature=channel Category:Gears of War walkthrough